descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Evie/Gallery
Images of Evie from Descendants. Promotional Images ''Descendants'' Descendants-christmas-parade-taping-wdw-pics-02b.jpg Cast of Descendants.jpg Descendants.jpg Descendants evie and mal.jpg Image-1428863622.jpg Evvie_Headshot_w-out_background.jpg Evvie_headshot_w-_background.jpg Group promo.jpg Group ball promo.jpg Girls group promo.jpg Group headshot.jpg Mal & Evvie promo wallpaper .jpg Mal & Evvie promo wallpaper.jpg Descendants-34.jpg 635646919229757854-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY03.JPG 635646919233345900-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY07.JPG 635646919229445850-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY04.JPG Good group promo.jpg Isle bad group .jpg Evie_bio.jpg Isle group promo.jpg Evvie_promo.jpg Evvie .jpg EAH.jpg Descendants - Taking candy from babies.jpg Villain Kids wallpaper.jpg Descendants-118.png Descendants-117.jpg Descendants-115.jpg Auradon_Prep_Evie.jpg Descendants-122.jpg Descendants-121.jpg Descendants-120.jpg Descendants-127.jpg Descendants-126.jpg Descendants-125.jpg Descendants-123.jpg The_Evil_Queen_and_her_daughter_Evie.jpg Descendants_-_Evie's_Symbol.jpg Auradon-Buzz-Disney-Descendants.jpg The_Villain_Kid_Files_-_Evie.jpg Descendants-140.png Descendants-143.jpg Descendants-142.jpg Descendants-165.jpg Descendants-161.jpg Descendants-158.jpg They were raised.jpg Evie-descendants.jpg Descendants-196.jpg Descendants_24_Days.png Descendants_16_Days.png Descendants-200.jpg Descendants-211.jpg Descendants-148.png Descendants-190.png Decendants-510.png Descendants - Villain Kids come to Auradon Prep.jpg Evie_Auradon.jpg Evie_Promo.jpg Evie_outfit.jpg Descendants_-_Evil_Queen_and_Evie.jpg Evie-descendants.jpg Long live Evil Queen Evie.png Evie (Rotten To The Core).jpg|"Can you blame me?" Sofia-18.jpg Auradon-Buzz-Disney-Descendants.jpg Descendants: Wicked World Descendants Wicked World Poster.jpg Descendants Wicked World textless promo.jpg Descendants-Wicked-World-17.jpg Descendants-Wicked-World-20.png Descendants - Wicked World Banner.jpg Combustible Confections.jpg Descendants - Wicked World Banner 2.jpeg The Missing Group Appears in an Unexpected Place.jpg Wicked World - Jay, Evie, Mal, Carlos.jpg Genie Chic Nostalgia.jpg Descendants Wicked World - Genie Chic Evie.jpg|CGI Evie Production and Concept Descendants-128.jpg Evie's_costume_concept.jpg Evie_Expression_Sheet.jpg Screenshots ''Descendants: Wicked World'' Evie's Explosion of Taste Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-1.jpg|Evie shows Mal her cupcakes Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-3.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-4.jpg|"An explosion of deliciousness." Descendants-Wicked-World-19.jpg|"Remember the awesome ones we had at my birthday parties?" Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-6.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-7.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-10.jpg|"I probably should have left out the sulfur." Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-11.jpg|"Use your magic!" Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-12.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-13.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-14.jpg|Evie on her knees, begging for Mal's help Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-16.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-17.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-18.jpg Descendants-Wicked-World-18.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-19.jpg Careful What You Wish For Careful-What-You-Wish-For-8.png|"Everyone is talking about my cupcake disaster." Careful-What-You-Wish-For-10.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-12.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-14.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-19.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-21.png Descendants-Wicked-World-15.png|"Can we focus on what's really important, me?" Descendants-Wicked-World-16.png Voodoo? You Do Voodoo-Do-You-1.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-2.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-4.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-5.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-7.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-12.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-13.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-14.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-16.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-17.jpg|"Liking mud is not a VK thing, its a Mal thing." Voodoo-Do-You-18.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-20.jpg|Admiring her reflection Voodoo-Do-You-22.jpg|"Don't get jealy." Voodoo-Do-You-23.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-30.jpg Lamp Sweet Lamp Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-1.png Descendants-Wicked-World-11.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-6.png Descendants-Wicked-World-12.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-15.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-16.png|"Yo Mama so weak, old ladies help her across the street." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-18.png|"Yo Mama so soft, the only spell she casts are crying spells." Descendants-Wicked-World-5.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-27.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-30.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-32.png Genie Chic Genie-Chic-1.png Genie-Chic-7.png Genie-Chic-8.png|Evie admiring her genie outfit Genie-Chic-9.png|"Add a little more bling here." Genie-Chic-10.png|"A little more sparkle over there..." Genie-Chic-12.png|"That's cool, I'm good." Genie-Chic-29.png Genie-Chic-33.png|"You want to waste your last wish on getting out?" Genie-Chic-14.png Puffed Deliciousness Puffed-Deliciousness-2.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-4.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-6.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-7.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-8.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-9.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness.png Puffed-Deliciousness-12.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-13.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-14.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-15.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-16.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-17.jpg|"Why leave it out if you don't want it stolen?" Puffed-Deliciousness-21.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-22.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-24.jpg|"We were the picture of elegance." Good is the New Bad Good-is-the-New-Bad-1.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-3.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-4.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-5.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-8.png Descendants Allie 2.png Good Is the New Bad 5.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-11.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-14.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-15.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-21.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-22.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-24.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-26.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-27.png Descendants wicked world good is the new bad by futaba2-d9i1mfi.jpg Good-is-the-New-Bad-28.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-29.png Descendants - Good Is The New Bad dance.png Descendants - Ally dance.png Good Is The New Bad final.png Spirit Day Spirit-Day-1.png|"What happened to 'Sure, best friends. Anything for you.'?" Spirit-Day-2.png|"Forget about the pom poms, and focus on the super awesome outfit we made." Spirit-Day-6.png Spirit-Day-8.png Spirit-Day-10.png Spirit-Day-11.png Spirit-Day-12.png I'm Your Girl I'm-Your-Girl-4.jpg|"You're saying wicked, I like that." I'm-Your-Girl-8.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-9.jpg|"What's more cutting edge than creating chemical compounds?" I'm-Your-Girl-11.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-16.jpg|Evie with a conical flask full of ex-nuclear waste I'm-Your-Girl-19.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-28.jpg Mash It Up Mash-It-Up-1.jpg Wish-Granted-3.png Mash-It-Up-4.jpg Mash-It-Up-8.jpg Mash-It-Up-11.jpg Mash-It-Up-13.jpg Wish-Granted-2.png Mash-It-Up-18.jpg Mash-It-Up-23.jpg Mash-It-Up-25.jpg Mash-It-Up-27.jpg Mash-It-Up-31.jpg Mash-It-Up-32.jpg Mash-It-Up-33.jpg All Hail the New Q.N.L.B. All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-3.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-5.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-10.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-12.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-32.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-14.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-15.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-34.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-17.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-19.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-23.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-25.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-27.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-28.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-37.png Mad for Tea Mad-for-Tea-1.png Mad-for-Tea-3.png Mad-for-Tea-5.png Mad-for-Tea-7.png Mad-for-Tea-13.png Mad-for-Tea-14.png Mad-for-Tea-15.png Mad-for-Tea-16.png Mad-for-Tea-18.png Mad-for-Tea-20.png Mad-for-Tea-25.png Mad-for-Tea-31.png Mad-for-Tea-32.png Carpet Jacked Carpet-Jacked-1.png Carpet-Jacked-3.png Carpet-Jacked-4.png Carpet-Jacked-13.png Carpet-Jacked-17.png Carpet-Jacked-18.png Carpet-Jacked-21.png Carpet-Jacked-29.png Carpet-Jacked-36.png Carpet-Jacked-38.png The Night is Young The-Night-is-Young-2.png The-Night-is-Young-4.png The-Night-is-Young-5.png The-Night-is-Young-9.png The-Night-is-Young-11.png Neon Lights Out Neon-Lights-Out-23.png Neon-Lights-Out-27.png Neon-Lights-Out-29.png Neon-Lights-Out-30.png Neon-Lights-Out-31.png Neon-Lights-Out-34.png Neon-Lights-Out-35.png Hooked On Ben Hooked-On-Ben-1.png Hooked-On-Ben-17.png Hooked-On-Ben-20.png Hooked-On-Ben-24.png Hooked-On-Ben-26.png Hooked-On-Ben-47.png Hooked-On-Ben-48.png Slumber Party Slumber-Party-2.png Slumber-Party-4.png Slumber-Party-5.png Slumber-Party-6.png Slumber-Party-7.png Slumber-Party-8.png Slumber-Party-9.png Slumber-Party-11.png Rather Be With You.png Slumber-Party-17.png Slumber-Party-19.png Slumber-Party-21.png Slumber-Party-23.png Slumber-Party-24.png Slumber-Party-26.png Slumber-Party-27.png Slumber-Party-29.png Odd Mal Out Odd-Mal-Out-2.png Odd-Mal-Out-5.png Odd-Mal-Out-8.png Odd-Mal-Out-10.png Odd-Mal-Out-11.png Odd-Mal-Out-12.png Odd-Mal-Out-13.png Odd-Mal-Out-14.png Odd Mal Out.jpg Odd-Mal-Out-20.png Odd-Mal-Out-23.png Odd-Mal-Out-26.png Odd-Mal-Out-28.png Odd-Mal-Out-30.png Wild Rehearsal Wild-Rehearsal-1.png Wild-Rehearsal-3.png Wild-Rehearsal-5.png Wild-Rehearsal-6.png Wild-Rehearsal-13.png Wild-Rehearsal-17.png Wild-Rehearsal-22.png Wild-Rehearsal-26.png Wild-Rehearsal-27.png Wild-Rehearsal-31.png Wild-Rehearsal-33.png Category:Galleries Category:Images Category:Character Galleries